Besos de Lluvia
by Magdi.Malfoy
Summary: Mi mano cayo lenta por su espalda, atrayendola contra mi cuerpo con suavidad. Soriendo ante el jadeo ansioso que escapo de sus labios, acortando así la ínfima distancia que nos separaba.
1. Vuelta al Pasado

**Capitulo 1:**

"Vuelta al Pasado"

* * *

El viento mecía mi cabello –enmarañando los rizos que se formaban a la altura de mis hombros- produciéndome escozor en los ojos, con su gélido susurro crepuscular.

-una vuelta más- susurre en respuesta al móvil que comenzó a vibrar, dentro del bolso que llevaba sujeto a la cadera.

No era necesario contestar. Estaba completamente segura, que quien llamaba no era otra que mi madre, preocupada al no encontrarme en casa a su regreso del trabajo, sobre todo por el mal tiempo anunciado.

Aumente la velocidad, esbozando una sonrisa al sentir la adrenalina correr –con notable furia- por mis venas, siendo bombeada a borbotones con cada envestida que mis patines daban contra el suelo.

Un resplandor cruzo el cielo –alumbrando por sobre mi cabeza entre las negras nubes que componían el cielo- seguido por un estruendoso trueno, que remeció el silencio que reinaba en el parque. Alcé la vista, paseando –distraída- mis iris por el encapotado cielo –exhalando lentamente el aire entre por mis labios- perdiéndome en la hermosura que destilaba el cielo nocturno, sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia, escurrirse del cielo y rodar por mi sudoroso rostro. Haciéndome cerrar los ojos por una fracción escasa de segundo.

A lo lejos una hermosa voz grito: _¡cuidado!_ Pero ya era tarde, mis lentos reflejos no alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo y mi frente dio de lleno con la dura corteza del fornido árbol que se interponía en mi camino. El dolor se esparció –con deliberada rapidez- por mi cráneo, revolviendo mi mente y disparando un sinfín de pequeños puntos blancos frente a mis ojos, antes de sumirme en la oscuridad que comenzaba a abrazarme.

Sentía el suave vaivén de mi cuerpo al ser mecida lentamente por los hombros y el susurro de frases demasiado lejanas para comprenderlas. Parpadee –aguantando el dolor- siendo parcialmente consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Las imágenes aún eran borrosas, pero sentía con claridad el líquido tibio y viscoso que se desparramaba por mi rostro, pegoteándome las mejillas y la comisura de mis labios

-¿estas bien?- susurro esa voz hermosa junto a mi muy sensible oído.

-eso creo…- me las arregle para contestar, aún aturdida.

Intente enfocar del todo mi visión, llevando una de mis manos hasta la frente, para detener la hemorragia –que en esta ocasión sólo era un pequeño hilo de sangre- haciendo ademán de levantarme, pero para mi sorpresa unas fuertes manos me lo impidieron.

-no te muevas- murmuro una vez más aquella maravillosa voz, aturdiéndome más que el golpe mismo, mientras sus manos de seda caían desde mis hombros hasta mi antebrazo.

-estoy bien-

Esta vez era cierto, estaba tan habituada a los golpes, que el tiempo de recuperación era cada vez menor. Volvía a ver con claridad, y la belleza del rostro perfecto que se alzaba a pocos centímetros del mío, me robo el aliento de golpe.

_Dios ¿se había caído un ángel del cielo? ¿O es qué ya estaba muerta?_

Mareada por su deslumbrante belleza más que por el golpe mismo, conseguí sentarme –con él aun sosteniendo mis brazos-. Parpadee un par de veces mirando el cielo, agradeciendo la insistencia con que las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a arremeter sobre nosotros –consiguiendo despejando mi rostro y de paso mi muy aturdida mente, con su gélido roce-. Me quite los patines –tras comprobar que ya casi no sangraba- poniéndome en pie ante la atenta mirada de un par –increíble- de iris color esmeralda.

-¿piensas ir descalza con esta lluvia?- había un todo de burla entremezclado exquisitamente con la incomprensión de sus palabras.

-si llevo los patines es posible que vuelva a chocar con algo- dije sintiendo el rubor abrazar mis mejillas –además mi casa no esta lejos-

-entonces te acompaño- murmuro, a escasos de mi rostro, que el calor sabroso de su aliento se inmiscuyo entre mis labios entreabiertos, llevándome al cielo en menos de un segundo.

-no… no es necesario- susurre débilmente intentando recordar como se respiraba.

-te golpeaste fuerte, es posible que te desmayes…-

-¿no eres muy joven paran haber sido admitido en la facultad de medicina?- ironice esbozando una sonrisa.

-no, aunque espero serlo algún día- respondió curvando las comisuras de sus perfectos labios en una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida.

Mi corazón emprendió una loca carrera contra mis costillas –que por un momento llegue a temer consiguiese perforarlas y continuar latiendo fuera de mi pecho- al tiempo que la adrenalina volvía a fluir por mis venas, aunque con mayor intensidad esta vez. El rubor no se dejo esperar, y avergonzándome –como jamás lo había estado en mi vida-. Mis pómulos se tiñeron de vivo color escarlata, prolongando la sonrisa en aquel rostro tan malditamente perfecto.

-eres aún más adorable con ese color-

Mi corazón se revolcó en mi pecho –mientras mis pulmones y mi sistema nervioso colapsaban- ante el roce suave de sus largos dedos por toda la extensión de mis pómulos, consiguiendo que me ruborizase aún más.

Con un suave gesto, los dedos de su otra mano rozaron los míos, quedándose con mis patines, tras una suave caricia –que hizo arder hasta la última de mis células-. Mientras su insistente mirada ponía en riesgo mi salud cardiovascular.

-¿segura que puedes caminar?-

Asentí con la cabeza, pues no estaba segura de cómo sonaría mi voz y lo que menor pretendía era hacer más el ridículo frente al maravilloso ángel que se preocupaba de mi bienestar.

-suelo caer con frecuencia… no tengo muy buenos reflejos- susurre luego de un par de pasos, apartando la mirada de su rostro.

Lo oí bufar, y sin poder contenerme alce mis ojos hasta su perfecto rostro.

_Grave error. _

Su belleza volvió a aturdirme, dificultándome la posibilidad de recordar porque lo estaba mirando desde un principio.

-¿qué?- fue todo cuando fue capaz de producir mi pobre mente, indicándole con un gesto que tomase la calle de la derecha.

-no te ofendas. Pero si no tienes buenos reflejos ¿por qué practicas algo tan peligroso para ti, como es el patinaje?-

Me encogí levemente de hombros.

-por increíble que parezca, me gusta. Y mi madre es de esas personas que piensan que la práctica hace al maestro- conteste con una mueca.

Sus ojos de hermoso color esmeralda, escrutaron los míos por un tiempo incalculable. Al cabo de los cuales sus bellos y bien contorneados labios, me regalaron una deslumbrante y amplia sonrisa torcida, que hizo flaquear mis piernas y doblarse a la altura de las rodillas –cual goma elástica, incapaces de sostener mi peso- me aferre a su brazo, buscando apoyo. Pero el aroma que despedía cada poro de su maravilloso cuerpo deslumbro mis sentidos, volviendo mi piel de gallina y distorsionando las ideas en mi mente.

-¿estás bien?- el maravilloso tono melodioso de su voz, sonó demasiado cerca de mi oído, para mi propio bien.

Asentí Inspirando, llenándome de su aroma –que desquiciaba mi sistema nervioso- intentando descifrar las fragancias que lo componían. Aquel deslumbrante ángel olía a sol, entremezclado con algo cítrico, menta y otra esencia que no supe identificar, pero que encendía mi piel con el magnetismo masculino que lo componía.

El suave tintineo de su risa, fue música para mis oídos y por supuesto para mi corazón, que coreo su ritmo de manera frenética contra mis costillas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- dije con una voz que no reconocí como mía.

-acompaño a una suicida en patines a su casa, de la cual aún no conozco su nombre- murmuro sonriendo de manera deslumbrante tanto con sus labios como con sus ojos.

-Bella, no soy suicida. Y gracias por acompañarme- tartamudee penosamente con las mejillas completamente azoradas.

-muy acertado- sonrió deteniendo mi corazón. –y ha sido todo un placer-

-¿Qué hay de ti?- dije deteniéndome frente al portón de mi casa, mucho antes de lo que hubiese deseado.

Temblé de pies a cabeza cuando la mano que sujetaba mi brazo se deslizo hasta mi cintura, volteándome hasta quedar frente a él. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, al tiempo que mis dientes se cerraban en torno a mi labio inferior.

Toda idea huyo de mi mente, cuando sus delgados y largos dedos liberaron mi adolorido labio, dejándolos recorrer libres por mi rostro, sin que acabase de ser consciente de lo que ocurría. Sus iris –verde esmeralda- atraparon las mías –impidiéndome incluso parpadear- mientras su rostro cincelado en mármol se inclinaba sobre el mío, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron bajo la insistente lluvia que nos envolvía.

Un torbellino de emociones y extrañas sensaciones se apodero de mi frágil cuerpo, inexperta y movida tan sólo por el deseo que me inundo –y lo que había visto en las películas- enrosqué mis brazos tras su cuello, apegando mi cuerpo al suyo, al tiempo que mis labios se abrían es respuesta a la caricia de su lengua contra ellos, perdiendo la conciencia cuando ella irrumpió en mi boca y se enlazo a la mía de la forma más increíble y placentera, llenando mi boca con el sabor a miel de la suya, que era incluso mejor que el sabor de su aliento.

Mi respiración era un jadeo penoso, cuando sus labios dejaron los míos –calando un hondo hueco en mi pecho con su lejanía-. Contra mis deseos, deslice mis manos de su cuello, dejándolos caer a cada lado del mío, con mis ojos fijos en mis pies descalzos.

-deberías entrar antes de que cojas un resfriado- su voz sonó rasposa, pero aún así maravillosamente hermosa.

Me entrego los patines, acariciando el dorso de mi mano en el proceso.

-ha sido un verdadero placer Bella. Espero volver a verte, sin patines claro- río de manera torcida.

Iba a protestar, pero sus labios acallaron los míos, con una dulce caricia. No tuvo el apremio ni la ansia de antes, pero me supo igual de sabroso y deslumbrante que el primero. Prueba de ello era el ritmo alocado que mi pulso mantenía en mis venas.

-yo no…-

-¡Bella!- el grito de mi muy oportuna madre rompió mi burbuja personal, provocando que el retrocediese y me soltase por completo.

-adiós- fue lo último que oí de su voz de seda.

Voltee –recordando que aún no sabía su nombre- pero el agarre de mi madre en torno a mi brazo me impidió seguirlo. Encarándola molesta por interrumpir de forma tan abrupta mi primer y muy maravilloso beso.

Alce la mano –buscando a tientas sobre la mesita de noche- bostezando al conseguir desactivar la alarma del despertador. Rodee entre las sábanas, sintiendo una sonrisa tonta extenderse por mi rostro al recordar mi sueño y al maravilloso ángel que se robo tan dulcemente mi primer beso diez años atrás.

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

Holap!

Bueno aquí les dejo mi nueva locura, que dedico a mi melliza perdida –que escribe junto a mí en su lap, mientras hacemos hora entre clases en la U -.

Creo que ya se hacen una idea de quién es el personaje que beso a Bella, pero él no hará su aparición hasta el próximo cap. xD!

Espero se animen y me hagan saber que les pareció –de la forma más constructiva- en un review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 2:**

"Reencuentro"

* * *

Mis manos estrangularon el manubrio con tal fuerza, que los nudillos se tornaron blancos, conforme mi volvo ingresaba al estacionamiento de la empresa.

Sentía el corazón arremeter con fuerzas contra mis costillas, cuando estacione junto a la plaza de la presidencia, en la que un flamante Audi reemplazaba el Mercedes de Emmett, que ahora se hallaba a mi derecha.

_No hay razón para estar nerviosa_- me dije a mi misma, sin llegar a creerlo verdaderamente. Pues al parecer las recientes bromas de Emmett –respecto a su reemplazo en la presidencia de la empresa- habían echado raíces en mí, alimentándose rápida y peligrosamente de mis temores e inseguridades.

–Puedes hacerlo –murmure soltando el dobladillo de mi vestido, para coger mi pequeña cartera y el bolso del laptop.

Relajando mi rostro y tras estirar las inexistentes arrugas del vestido azul que Alice había enviado para mí. Emprendí el camino hasta el lobby –el cual se me hizo eterno- intentando convencerme, que el hombre que aguardaba mi llegada, no era el ogro que todos comenzaban a describir, nada más de oír mencionar su nombre.

Sonreí cordialmente a Sam –el portero- cuando sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con su cordial "buenos días". Esforzándome por mantenerla para todos los empleados que caminaron junto a mí hasta los elevadores, con una clara mueca de espanto plasmada en sus rostros.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan –saludo Seth desde su taburete junto al panel del elevador, a penas cruce las puertas.

-Buenos días Seth –respondí recargándome en la pared del fondo, acomodando un par de bucles que caían sobre mi rostro.

-¿A gerencia? –pregunto con su rosáceo dedo sobre el respectivo botón en el panel digital.

-A la presidencia –susurre ganándome un sinfín de miradas en mi dirección.

-Todos parecen nerviosos con la llegada del nuevo jefe –murmuro volteándose hasta mi, visiblemente incomodo.

-Tal parece que el Señor Cullen no es del agrado de todos los empleados –me aclare la garganta, esperando borrar la nota de terror que abrazo mis palabras.

-Buenos días Señor –oí murmurar a Seth nervioso –¿A qué piso va?

-Al de la presidencia –dijo una potente y aterciopelada voz, que arrastro a mi mente el recuerdo del sueño vivido la noche anterior.

Por instinto alce mi rosto buscando a su dueño, pero el sonido de _enjoy the silence _por parte de mi móvil detuvo mi inspección.

-¿Diga?

-Señorita Swan –un suspiro –Siento molestarla, pero ¿se encuentra usted cerca del edificio? –inquirió mi secretaria con la voz crispada por los nervios.

Suspire, intentando adivinar que era lo que podía ir mal.

–Estoy en el elevador, ¿ocurre algo Ang? –cerré los ojos, rogando por una respuesta negativa.

–Jessica acaba de reportarse como enferma y, no hay nadie que se encargue de su presentación de las nueve.

Suspire golpeando mi frente con el dorso de la mano. De todos los días, tenía que ser justo hoy que las cosas saliesen mal. El preciso día en que llegaba mi nuevo jefe.

–Ang respira. Informa que yo me hare cargo de la presentación y, dile a Emmett que lo veré a penas termine.

–Como usted diga –susurro nerviosa.

–¿Hay algo más, no Ang? –apreté los parpados, maldiciendo mi mala suerte.

Dudo un segundo, y pude imaginarla mordiendo sus uñas. –Él Señor Vulturi ha estado llamando cada minuto, desde las siete. Al parecer hay un retraso con su pedido y no está nada contento.

–Trasfiere sus llamadas a mi despacho, estoy a dos minutos. Y dile a Alec que tiene cinco, para presentarse con una respuesta complaciente, si no quiere ser despedido.

–De acuerdo Señorita Swan… Bella –corrigió ante mi pequeño gruñido.

Cerré la llamada, soltando un largo suspiro antes de voltearme a Seth con la mejor sonrisa que pude conseguir. –Cambio de planes, requieren con urgencia mi presencia en gerencia –dije pasando incomoda mi peso de un pie a otro.

–¿Problemas?

–Y que lo digas, tal parece que hoy no debí salir de mi cama.

–Gerencia –anunció abriendo las puertas. –Que tenga un buen día.

Sonreí agradecida –Tú también Seth.

Suspire deslizándome entre las personas frente a mí. Tropezando con el aire, como era mí costumbre. Por instinto cerré los ojos, a la espera de la inminente colisión con el suelo, que sorprendentemente nunca llego y, en su lugar fui rodeada por un fuerte par de brazos que me posicionaron sobre mis pies. Mientras un delicioso aroma adormecía mis sentidos e hizo cosquillear mi vientre como un sinfín de pequeñas mariposas.

–¿Está bien? –susurro aquella voz revestida en terciopelo tan cerca de mi oído, que mi piel se erizo contra mi permiso.

–Si… gracias –respondí tan suavemente que no estuve plenamente segura si me había oído, enfocando una magnifica sonrisa torcida que hizo a mi corazón saltarse un latido, como no me ocurría en años.

El importuno pitido que emitían las puertas cuando estaban próximas a cerrar, me asacaron del letargo en que esa condenadamente hermosa sonrisa había sumido a mi mente. Aclarando mi garganta di las gracias una vez más, apresurándome a salir del elevador con la vista pegada en los tacones que Alice me había obligado a usar, a modo de prevenir un nuevo incidente.

Mi mente era un cumulo de ideas inconclusas que giraban en torno a una hermosa sonrisa torcida, que por alguna extraña razón saco a relucir el recuerdo de una maravillosa tarde lluviosa de hace más de diez años, en la cual recibí mi primer beso, de parte de un chico que sonreía de manera muy similar.

–Gracias al cielo estas aquí. Tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar –informo Ángela tendiéndome mi vaso de café. –Alec te espera en tu despacho.

Asentí refunfuñando entre dientes, de camino a mi despacho.

Y tal como Ang había anunciado mi teléfono sonaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Inhalando hondo cogí el aparato, concentrándome en contener el temblor de mis manos.

–Isabella Swan –respondí con voz profesional y gracias al cielo sin titubeos.

–Ya era hora que se dignasen a contestar –gruño mi interlocutor claramente molesto. –Habla Vulturi, supongo que sabe el motivo de mi llamado.

–Así es Señor Vulturi. –fulmine con la mirada a Alec, que me mirada apenado. –Créame que siento el pequeño retraso que ha tenido su pedido, pero ya estam…

–¿Pequeño retraso? –grito –¿Así es cómo llama a la negligencia de su empresa?, ¿Es conciente de todas las explicaciones que he tenido que dar por su irresponsabilidad?

Masajee mis sienes mientras Vulturi continuaba despotricando contra la empresa. –Señor Vulturi, me informan que dentro de los próximos minutos debería estar recibiendo su pedido –murmure leyendo el mensaje que me tendía Alec, –Al parecer ha habido complicaciones con el transporte, pero tiene mi palabra de que no se volverá a repetir.

–Eso espero, no me gustaría perder a mi mejor proveedor por su negligencia.

Apreté los puños cerrando los ojos, para no gritarle que ese tipo de error no estaba en mis manos solucionarlo ni mucho menos prevenirlo al no estar dentro de mis responsabilidades.

–Demás está decirle, que Viñedos Cullen corren con todos los gastos extra que el inconveniente le pueda haber causado –dije con mi mejor voz, mirando asesinamente al rubio frente a mí.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer. Y por supuesto Carlisle se enterara de esto –amenazó.

Quise reír, pero me contuve. Era claro que él no estaba al tanto que Carlisle había relegado sus responsabilidades en la empresa hace más de un año a sus hijos.

–Si no hay algo más en que pueda ayudarle…

–No, claro que no puede. El daño ya está hecho.

Gruñí. –En ese caso que tenga buenos días.

Toda la respuesta que obtuve fue el tono de la línea que indicaba que me había cortado.

–¡Que hombre tan desagradable! –vocifere colgando el aparato con más fuerza de la que era requerida.

Me deje caer sobre mi mullida silla bebiendo mi café, sin perder de vista a Alec, que tiraba del cuello de su camisa.

–¿Y bien? –arquee una de mis cejas ante su prolongado silencio.

–Yo… Bella te juro que no sé qué fue lo que paso. Hasta ayer todo estaba bien, esa entrega debió llegar la tarde de ayer… yo…

–Ahórratelo –lo corte encendiendo mi lap –Como el Señor Vulturi tan amablemente me recalco, el daño ya está hecho. Pero por tu continuidad en esta empresa más te vale que esto no se repita.

Sus ojos prácticamente salieron de sus cuecas. –Bella…

Alce mi mano para callarlo. –No tengo tiempo para escusas Alec. Ya estas advertido y sabes que detesto los errores. Ahora si me disculpas debo prepararme para reemplazar la presentación de Jessica.

Asintió con la mandíbula tensa, sin despegarse de su lugar cuando pase junto a él para salir.

Ángela me sonrió cálidamente, cambiando mi casi vacío vaso de café por una botella con agua, que estaba segura necesitaría para sobrellevar la presentación que debía presidir.

Inhale hondo, acomodando mi lap y la botella en una mano para abrir la puerta de la sala de juntas con la libre. Dentro encontré a los odiosos altos mandos de la empresa y los representantes de las más importantes empresas con las que acostumbrábamos trabajar.

–Buenos días –salude, recibiendo un par escueto de contestaciones. –Por hoy me hare cargo de la sesión, pues Jessica se ha reportado enferma –aclare ante la mirada enfurruñada y llena de desconcierto del que reconocí como Newton, el gerente de marketing de nuestro principal cliente, quien por cierto sólo había conseguido su puesto por ser el hijo del dueño.

Mientras esperábamos la ronda de café, para no sufrir interrupciones. Abrí el archivo que Áng había enviado a mi mail, corrigiendo lo que creí prudente antes de dar inicio a la presentación de los nuevos productos del _Viñedo Cullen_.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde y tras soportar las descaradas e insinuantes miradas del tarado de Newton a cualquier parte de mi cuerpo menos a mi rostro, corría rumbo a mi oficina para dejar el lap y tomar los informes que debía presentar a mi nuevo jefe, que me esperaba en el despacho que hasta esta mañana perteneció a Emmett.

Las rodillas me temblaban y un sudor frío perlaba mi frente cuando entre al elevador rumbo a la presidencia. Por lo que apenas se abrieron las puertas salí como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al servicio de señoras, antes de reportarme con mi nuevo jefe.

Suspire, mirándome por enésima vez en el espejo. Repasando con la mirada hasta el último detalle, pero mi apariencia no podía ser mejor, eso si descontaba la mueca de angustia que curvaba mis facciones. Vestía un precioso vestido de vaporosa tela azul, que abrazaba cada una de las curvas de mi cuerpo, de mangas cortas y algo englobadas, que caía con gracia por sobre mis rodillas, dejando un pequeño pero insinuante escote. Los tacones –hechos a la medida- combinaban a la perfección, al igual que los pendientes y la pulsera que Alice había preparado para este día.

No importaba cuantas veces había reclamado y protestado en contra de aquello, Alice se había empeñado en que usase sus diseños, planificando así mi vestimenta diaria. Por lo cual enviaba semanalmente a lo menos diez bolsas de ropa con sus respectivos accesorios, rotuladas cada una de ellas, indicando cosas como; "trabajo", "cena de negocios", "fiesta" o simplemente "deporte" o "casa".

Era completa y totalmente molesto no poseer el poder para elegir siquiera mi propia ropa, pero dado mi carente amistad con la moda y aún peor con una frecuente visita de compras al centro comercial, aceptaba –a regañadientes- ser la muñeca de trapo de mi mejor amiga. Consciente que una buena apariencia era un factor determinante en mi trabajo, dado el tipo de gente con el que me relacionaba a diario.

Por lo que con el tiempo se había vuelto una rutina –casi inconsciente- el reunir la ropa en una gran bolsa de tintorería, la cual era retirada cada domingo y reemplazada por tantas perchas como lo requiriese mi agenda para la respectiva semana, por uno de los asistentes de la tienda de Alice.

Tras aplicar brillo de fresas a mis labios y no encontrar nada más que hacer por contener mi ansiedad, recogí el folder de documentos que portaba y salí de allí rogando porque el nuevo presidente no fuese el ogro sin corazón del que todos hablaban el día de hoy.

Laureen la secretaria de Emmett me indico que pasase, sonriendo tan nerviosamente como cada empleado con el que me había cruzado.

Mordí mi labio tocando suavemente la puerta, conteniendo el aliento cuando oí la potente voz de Em decir _pase_.

Empuje la puerta y mis ojos por instinto recorrieron la estancia, reparando en que sólo se encontraban Emmett, Rose y Emma que no tardo en correr a mí, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos por mi cintura.

Soltando un corto suspiro pase mis brazos por sus pequeños hombros, acariciando su rubia cabellera.

–¿Cómo estás princesa Emma? –dije pasando mis dedos por la diadema que portaba en la cabeza.

–Bien Bells, ¿sabes que este ya no será el despacho de papá? –pregunto enseñándome su sonrisa, a la cual le faltaban dos dientes.

–Lo sé pequeña –murmure tensándome al oír los golpes en la puerta.

Sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió. Revelando a un apuesto hombre de cabello revuelto e impactantes ojos que me dejaron fija en mi puesto, que cruzo el umbral del brazo de una despampanante pelirroja de mirada arrogante.

–Buenos días familia –saludo, y el tono de su voz trajo el recuerdo de la hermosa sonrisa de elevador y la perturbadora imagen de un joven sonriente bajo la lluvia.

–¡Tío Ed! –grito Emma corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos, obligando a la pelirroja a alejarse, claramente molesta.

–Hola pequeña –respondió alzándola en sus fuertes brazos hasta su altura, para poder besarla en ambas mejillas, ganándose un par de risas por parte de Emma.

–Emma, cariño ¿por qué no dejas al tío que respire? –Emma hizo un adorable puchero, pero besando una vez más su mejilla le indico que la dejase sobre sus pies, como había pedido su madre.

–Es bueno que ya estés aquí –dijo Emmett, atrapándolo en uno de sus comunes abrazos de oso. Saludando con un frío beso a la pelirroja, lo cual me descoloco, pues Em siempre era cariñoso con todos.

–Edward, bienvenido –Rose beso su mejilla, repitiendo el proceso con la chica. –Victoria –dijo simplemente, volviendo junto a su esposo.

–Bueno Hermano, ya que conoces tu despacho, deja que te presente a nuestro elemento más valioso dentro de la empresa –Em se volteo a verme y todas las miradas se posaron en mi, logrando que me sonrojase y fijase la vista sólo en Em. –Nuestra gerente general Isabella Swan, quien prefiere ser llamada Bella.

No paso desapercibida para mí, la clara muestra de burla de Victoria al escuchar el diminutivo de mi nombre, y pude ver que para Rose tampoco, por la fría mirada que le lanzo.

–Mucho gusto Señor Cullen, y bienvenido a la casa central de _Viñedos Cullen_–avance un par de paso tendiéndole mi mano.

–El gusto es mío Señorita Swan, mi familia habla mucho sobre usted, espero no decepcionarme –sonrió levemente envolviendo mi mano con la suya.

Di un respingo cuando su piel entro en contacto con la mía, generando una descarga eléctrica que viajo entre mis dedos al resto de mi cuerpo en una suave cosquilla, que no había sentido en años.

Y ahí, con mi mano aún en la suya, perdida en la hermosura de sus orbes verdes, la verdad cayó como un tonel de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo. Era él, aquel dulce y amable chico era él…

Edward Cullen, el nuevo presidente de _Viñedos Cullen_, mi nuevo jefe era el chico de alborotados cabellos, dueño de mi primer beso hace diez años, en una tarde de lluvia. Y por el brillo de sus ojos, tuve la sospecha de que él también lo recordaba.

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

Lo sé, me odian! Y también sé que un simple _**lo siento**_ tampoco es suficiente, pero de verdad he tenido demasiados problemas con esta historia, es como si el mundo hubiese confabulado en su contra xD pues luego de subir el cap, perdí los capis siguientes que estaban en un pendrive, el cual apareció misteriosamente meses después en casa de una amiga, pero al leernos no me convencieron mucho los primeros y entre mi poco tiempo disponible me puse a editarlos y reescribir casi completo los cinco primeros, dejando los que tenía para más adelante ^^

Pero bueno, ya está aquí finalmente y de verdad agradezco a todas quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar review, la han puesto en favorito y alerta. De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como ya tengo caps adelantados, pienso subir una vez a la semana, pero si son lindas con los reviews, prometo actualizar hoy en la noche xD

Como siempre dedicado a mi Melliza, que esperaba este cap desde hace mucho xD Te adoro sis!

El preview lo subiré en mi blog; http:/ dreams-and-candys .blogspot .com [Sin espacios, o desde el link en mi perfil]

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Beshos!

Magdi.-


End file.
